Following in the Weasleys' Footsteps
by mionemobp
Summary: Each of the Weasley next generation's children  and Teddy  go through their seventh year.
1. Teddy

Seventh year was there at last! I could finally get out of Hogwarts. I love Hogwarts, but it was hard being in one place for seven years, though I did go to the Potter's and my grandmother's every summer. Hogwarts was almost just like summer, but with homework. I got to see my pseudo-cousins, and every so often I got to see Harry, since he occasionally guest lectured for Defense Against the Dark Art, since he was famous and all.

But one major thing that was keeping me going to Hogwarts was the Weasley girl born just two years after I was. It was Victoire Weasley. She was gorgeous, and she was one of the few Weasleys with blonde hair. But the reason I thought she was gorgeous was because she was completely natural with her looks. This year, a Christmas type thing would be happening. A ball, and I was going to ask her, because I just wanted to hang out with her that night. Okay, so maybe I actually wanted to go out with her.

"Teddy! Dad wants to see you." It was James. He was unlike any other first year, since he wasn't shy and withdrawn. God bless the Hogwarts staff with James and his cousin Fred coming in.

"Alright."

"And stop staring at Vic. You're acting like a girl."

"Why you..." But I didn't have the chance to finish, because he ran off to get on the train to meet with Fred. I walked up to Harry and Ginny. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Food time," said Harry. "And your mother and father asked that I give these to you if anything happens to them. The top is for the first day, and the bottom is for Christmas."

"Thanks."

The train gave its warning whistle, and I hugged them before running to get in before it left. Inside, I went to the usual cabin, where the others were already sitting. The others being Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, and James. It was a wonder how we all fit in, but then I remembered that the rooms had extension charms so we could all fit perfectly.

The train ride was uneventful. Actually, no, it wasn't. James and Fred set off some Dungbombs. And so I charmed them so they smelled like the worst possible thing. So they had to roam the train the whole time. Other than that, it was uneventful. Once we were at Hogwarts, time seemed to move faster, so it felt like we went to bed in September and woke up in November.

"Alright, listen up, you lot. It's November and you have about a month until the Christmas ball. Fourth year and above. But you could ask someone in third year or below, though I highly advise against it." Professor Longbottom finished and raised his eyebrows. No one rose their hands to ask a question. "Alright, have a good day."

Everyone rose and left the room, to get to lunch. So I fan as fast as he could, to try and find Victoire. I needed to ask her, so I could be the one to take her. I found her, and sadly, she was already talking to someone. Daniel Flint. He and I had been friends first year, but when Victoire had decided to talk to me more, Daniel had decided to stop talking to me. And now he was talking to Victoire, and most likely asking her to the ball. But I had to take a chance. So I walked up to her and Daniel, and he decided to do what I had been wanting to do.

"Victoire, I was wondering if you would want to go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Sure, Daniel."

My stomachs dropped and Daniel smirked at me. Instead of trying to ask her why, I walked away and out of the Great Hall. I suddenly lost my appetite. I heard someone calling me as I walking out. I knew it wasn't Vic, so I turned around. It was Dom, Vic's sister.

"Vic is wondering why you left lunch."

"So she couldn't ask herself?"

"She's worried apparently."

"Tell her that if she is so worried, she can tell me herself."

"Is this about Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Go on. Go somewhere she doesn't know about. I'll talk to her."

"You are the best."

"Thanks. See you. I'll send Barney to find you after."

I walked away, wondering what Dom would say to her older sister, but I didn't have to wait too long before Vic came storming out of the hall. I hid behind a tapestry and heard them talking.

"I know you know he likes you, Vic. You know everything."

"So?"

"So you're striving him along. If he had asked you to the Ball, would you have said yes?"

"No. I don't like him like that."

"You know you're going to have to tell him."

"I am not telling him I don't like him."

"Then I will."

I had enough. So I stepped out from behind the tapestry. "No need Dom. I already know." I glared at Vic, as if daring her to say something. But she ran off to the Great Hall.

Dom looked at me. "Well, that went well."

"Yeah. Are you going to the ball Dom?"

"If someone asks me. You?"

"Nope. Not worth it anymore."

We spoke a few more words before I went to my dorm. I was out of class for the rest of the day, and so I wanted to be alone.

That aloneness lasted till May. May 2nd came, and the school was preparing for the celebration and mourning. I was mourning a lot, as my parents had died eighteen years ago. I didn't want to get out of bed, but Dom came in and splashed me with cold water.

"What the..."

"Wake up."

"I am awake."

"Get out of bed."

"No."

Dom pulled the covered off me, and I curled up automatically. "Your parents died so we could be safe today. Not so you could lay in bed. We're going to honor them." I hated it when people had better sense than me. So I grumbled and sat up. She left and I put clothes on, before leaving the room.

"You're horrible Dom."

"I know."

The two of us left, to go down and meet up with our families. I knew we were doing this for more than just my parents, since so many other people died, like Uncle Fred. Well, their uncle. As well as Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Severus Snape. So it was definitely worth it to go and honor them. The service was normal, and quiet. We did a moment of silence, and they spoke about everyone briefly, before Harry spoke about the people who had fought. The ones who had died, and the ones who had survived. I had never cried at this before, but this time, it dawned on me that I would never see my parents again. And tears streamed down my face. Ginny saw it and grabbed my hand, holding t tightly. She was crying as well, as her brother had died.

The service ended and we walked up to the castle. There would be a lunch afterwards and everyone would be going up. I grabbed some food and piled it onto my plate.

"Teddy?" I looked up. It was Vic.

"Yes?"

"I miss talking to you."

"I miss it too. But you strung me along. I am not going to just forgive that."

She sighed before getting up and walking over to her mother and father. I watched her go, feeling a bit bad. I had to forgive her. So I walked over to her and took her to the side.

"I know you're sorry? And that I have been a royal prick. I will forgive you...this time."

She smiled. "It won't happen again."

That helped up to be friends again, and we were just friends for about two months till right after my graduation.

"You've done it Teddy. Congratulations."

"Thank you Victoire. Want to celebrate?"

They left the school to go to Hogsmeade. But before they could get further, Vic turned him around to face her, before placing a small kiss on his mouth. His lips curved into a smile and they continued on afterwards, the hands held together.


	2. Victoire

It was the first day of my last year at Hogwarts, and as much as I wanted to leave it, I was sad about it. I loved the magic to it, and I loved being around my family at all times. And of course, I loved studying Transfiguration, which was why I was going to be a teaching assistant for Professor Cuffins. He was getting old, and next year would be his last, which was why he was going to be training me to take over. The best part, my boyfriend of over a year, Teddy Lupin, was the most supportive about this. My father wanted me to work at the bank, and my mother told me I could do well there. When I told them I wanted to teach, they kind of freaked out. 

Grand dad was totally for it, and so was Molly, and so I just had to get them to convince Mum and Dad to let me do what I want in life. But I had to force that out of my mind, since Teddy was about to wish me goodbye. I loved Teddy, and he made me happy. I remembered how we got together, and how the Christmas Ball of my fifth year played a large part. It was when I realized I was a horrible person to him, and that I strung him along so bad that he thought that I liked him in return.

"Vic…I love you. And I will miss you."

"I love you too Teddy."

"I will come visit you when you have Hogsmeade weekends, and write you."

"And I will be there when you come. And when you write me, don't worry about a reply."

"I don't know how I got so lucky that you would want me."

"Only as lucky as I am that you would forgive me."

Teddy smiled, his hair turning into the famous shade of pink everyone associated him with. That or turquoise blue.

"What are you thinking, Teddy?"

"I have something I want to give you."

"What is it?"

"Don't freak out." He got onto the ground, kneeling on one knee. "This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise. I promise to love you, and cherish you, and to always be there for you. And when the time is right, I will replace this with an engagement ring. So Victoire, will you say yes?"

"Of course I will. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The train gave its last whistle, and I grabbed her smallest bag, gave Teddy a peck on the cheek, and ran to catch the train before it left me behind. This would be my last time riding to Hogwarts with any students, and there was no way that I was going to miss out on this opportunity. I walked to my normal carriage, the one that all the Weasley children had claimed all those years ago when it was just Teddy and me. And on my way there, I ran into Rose and Albus. They were looking for a place to sit, because they didn't know where to go, so I brought them with me to the carriage.

"There will always be a place for you in the Weasley carriage. Never worry about that."

"Thanks Victoire," said Rose.

"Thank you Victoire," said Albus. "I was wondering if I could ask you something. Away from all the others."

"Of course." I walked with him into an empty carriage where he could ask me his question without his eavesdropping cousins and brother. "Now, what's up?"

"I am worried I might be in Slytherin, and that people might make me an outcast. Because I would be Harry Potter's son, in Voldemort's house. What did people say about you when you were sorted there?"

"Oh, Albus. You can't worry about what people think of you. Yes, you are Harry Potter's son. But you're more than just that. You're a charming, smart, and funny kid. And if you are in Slytherin, then that's who you are. You would still be a Potter, but you would just be in a different house. Everyone has every house buried deep in them, but what house you get sorted into is a more dominant quality. You have ambition, and you are cunning when you help pull a prank. You are determined and clever. There is nothing in the traits of Slytherin that says evil."

"So if I am a Slytherin, the family won't shun me?"

"They won't. And if you do get sorted here, then you will have me to help you in the house."

"Thanks Victoire."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

The first years came into the hall, with Albus and Rose in the middle. Albus gave me a smile, and I gave him a thumbs up. Soon, he was sorted, and he landed in Slytherin, where he sat next to me at the table. "Welcome to Slytherin, Albus."

"Thank you Victoire."

As soon as the sorting finished, we dug in. And before we knew it, we were digging into our food on May 2nd. It was a good day and a bad day. It was a good day, in the sense that it was my birthday, and I was turning eighteen. But it was a bad day, in the sense that it was the anniversary of the final battle of the Wizarding world, and of the deaths of so many amazing people I would have loved to have met.

So while I was standing in the crowd, listening to the speeches, I was feeling Teddy's hand in mine. I knew I was ready to be engaged to him, as he was patient with me, and was willing to wait until I was ready to marry. I looked up and saw his face. He looked down at me, his eyebrows risen. I mouthed to him, 'Want to get married?'

His face lightened when he got what I was trying to say, and I smiled when I saw happiness. He hadn't answered, so I rose my eyebrows, asking him again. But still no answer. I withdrew my hand from his, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Dominique saw this and immediately squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back until the service was over.

"I'll be in there in just a few." She walked in and I turned to face Teddy. "So…you didn't give me an answer Teddy."

"I gave you my answer on September first. I want to marry you. I just want to be the one to ask. I have a ring picked out and everything. I just want to be the one to ask you."

"Why can't you just ask right now?"

"Because I want it to special. Not in an arguing setting."

"But what if the time is never right for you to propose Teddy? Will you just put the proposal aside and make me wait for one?"

"Of course I will ask you to marry me. I was going to do it on an ordinary day. To make it special and memorable. After you graduate from high school."

Victoire looked down. She knew he had sense, but she just wanted to be engaged right then.

"Promise me that you will."

"Of course I will. Now let's go celebrate your birthday."

"Let me just run to my dorm, and get changed from this black."

"Okay. I will be in the Great Hall."

I walked down to my dorm room to get changed, remembering that this was supposed to be the best day for me, despite the fact that it was the memorial anniversary thing. But today was the worst day for me. About thirty minutes after I had gone down, Albus came into my room. I had been there for him, and this was one time I needed him.

"Teddy sent me do—what's wrong Vic?"

"I don't—I don't think—Teddy wants to marry me."

"That's impossible. You know he wants to."

"But he hasn't proposed yet. And he said he wants to do it on his time, but what if that never happens?"

"It will. You know he loves you. If he didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't have given you the promise ring."

"What's taking him so long though?"

"You know all those romance novels you read?"

"Yes…"

"You know how the guy always proposes when the girl least expects it? And the way he makes the girl feel special? No matter when it is?"

It suddenly dawned on me. "You think I should just forget about the argument? So I can be surprised when it happens?"

"And we have a winner. Now get dressed."

"You're great Albus."

"You are too. You just need to believe it."

Albus left the room, and I went to my closet to pick out a dress that I would wear. I picked a short orange dress, which I changed into a long dress. The bottom of it was a flowy style and the top was a one shouldered dress, with a flower on the strap. I pulled my hair up into a bun, making it look beautiful and a little bit loose. It was a great look. As soon as I walked out of the door, I found Teddy there in a suit, ready to take me out. I looked at him, wondering where we were going.

I took his arm and we walked to Hogsmeade, towards the Three Broomsticks. The new landlady, Parvati Thomas, knew us all, and she was gracious enough to let us have the party there. She had also changed it a bit. It used to be a bit dingy, from what I had heard, and she had turned it into something more modern. It was the perfect place to have it. I caught Albus' eyes, and smiled at him. I was glad that he was there, since he was the cousin I was closest to now. Teddy whistled, and the room fell silent. I walked over to his side and he sat me down on a chair. He remained standing.

"Well, this morning, you almost ruined this moment right now. Victoire, I remember when we were children, and we were the only ones of us. We became best friends, and when I was a seventh year, I thought I would never become more than just a best friend. Well, I was wrong. These past two years have been the best for me, and I want to continue to get to know you for the rest of my life." I saw him get down on his knee and I smiled. "So Victoire Apolline Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive not just today, but every day, for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, of course." He stood up just as I went down and our heads hit each other. But instead of crying, we started laughing hysterically. But we stood up at the same time and shared a kiss, which was soon interrupted by Gran. She started weeping just as she hugged me, pulling Teddy into the hug.

Mum came up right after her, and she hugged me tightly. She knew I loved Teddy, and was totally supportive of this. "I always knew you and Teddy would end up together in the end." Everyone came up to me after them, asking to see my ring, and I showed it to them. It was a diamond and emerald, as the emerald was my birthstone.

Graduation came and went. It was a big thing, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I had a wedding to plan, and I was excited for it. I had just picked the dress out. It was a strapless sweetheart dress with a bit of a slimming skirt to the dress until the mid thigh where it flared out a little until the floor. There was a short train, and there would be no veil. It was a good thing that the wedding was next week, because I needed the wedding to be over, and for the marriage to start.

All the stress of the wedding made me tired, so I fell asleep just to get some rest. And that night, it fell I slept until the wedding day.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. There are times when we are timid and shy about expressing the love we feel. For fear of embarrassing the other person, or ourselves, we hesitate to say the actual words "I love you." So we try to communicate the idea in other words.

We say 'take care' or 'don't drive too fast' or 'be good.' But really, these are just other ways of saying 'I love you,' 'you are important to me,' 'I care what happens to you. We are sometimes very strange people. The only thing we want to say, and the one thing that we should say, is the one thing we don't say. And yet, because the feeling is so real, and the need to say it is so strong, we are driven to use other words and signs to say what we really mean. And many times the meaning never gets communicated at all and the other person is left feeling unloved and unwanted.

Therefore, we have to listen for love in the words that people are saying to us. Sometimes the explicit words are necessary, but more often, the manner of saying things is even more important. A joyous insult carries more affection and love within the sentiments which are expressed insincerely. An impulsive hug says I love you even though the words might be saying a very different thing. Any expression of a person's concern for another says I love you. Sometimes the expression is clumsy, sometimes even cruel. Sometimes we must look and listen very intently for the love that contains. But it is often there, beneath the surface. A mother may nag her son constantly about his grades or cleaning his room. The son may hear only the nagging, but if he listens carefully, he will hear the love underneath the nagging. His mother wants him to do well, to be successful. Her concern and love for her son unfortunately emerge in her nagging. But it is love all the same. A daughter comes home way past her curfew, and her father confronts her with angry words. The daughter may hear only the anger, but if she listen carefully, she will hear the love under the anger. "I was worried about you," the father is saying. "Because I care about you and I love you. You are important to me."

We say I love you in many ways - with birthday gifts, and little notes, with smiles and sometimes with tears. Sometimes we show our love by just keeping quiet and not saying a word, at other times by speaking out, even brusquely. We show our love sometimes by impulsiveness. Many times we have to show our love by forgiving someone who has not listened to the love we have tried to express. The problem in listening for love is that we don't always understand the language of love which the other person is using.

A girl may use tears or emotions to say what she wants to say, and her boyfriend may not understand her because he expects her to be talking his language. Thus, we have to force ourselves to really listen for love.

The problem with our world is that people rarely listen to each other. They hear the words, but they don't listen to the actions that accompany the words or the expression on the face.

Or people listen only for rejection or misunderstanding. They do not see the love that is there just beneath the surface, even if the words are angry. We have to listen for love in those around us. If we listen intently we will discover that we are a lot more loved than we realize. Listen for love and we will find that the world is a very loving place, after all." 

Do you, Teddy Remus Lupin, take Victoire Apolline Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Victoire Apolline Weasley to be lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Teddy didn't wait a second before he pulled me to him for a kiss, which I returned. And I was the happiest I could ever be.


	3. Dominique

I never really understood why I had to go into banking like my father did. Like he wanted my sister to, but I want to follow in Victoire's footsteps and become a teacher in charms. This year I would be able to be an assistant while I was taking classes, and I would be Head Girl, meaning that my workload was extreme.

I walked to the train with my brother Louis. He didn't start school until next week, since he was at Beauxbatons. It was strange, because he had always loved Hogwarts, and wanted to go there, but now he wanted to be seen as himself, and not as a Weasley, which I understood.

I gave him a tight hug and told him to be safe at school. Be hugged me back just as tightly and then I got my luggage and got on the train. I went to find the carriage, but instead, I found Lily and Hugo, sitting by themselves. I stuck my head in and told them to come with me. They gave me scared faces, so I told them, "No, you're not in trouble. I just know a better carriage to come to."

They got up and followed me to the Weasley-Potter carriage we had claimed years ago. No one would try to steal it, and if they did, we would pull the golden trio card, even if the trio (except Uncle Ron) hated when we did it. But the others had to learn not to mess with the Weasleys or the Potters.

"Lily! Hugo! Now if only Louis was here, we could have all of us together. Except Vic."

"Louis wants to be judged on what he does. Not on what we do in classes," I said.

"I can see that. I mean Fred makes us all looks like bad kids. And Louis doesn't want that," said Fred's little sister, Roxanne.

"Hey, I resent that."

"I know," she said back.

The rest of the ride was spent with James and Fred dung bombing everyone else in the train, and with Roxanne talking to Rose. Albus was talking to me, and Lily and Hugo were discussing what house they wanted to be in.

"I used to be scared of Slytherin, but Vic and Albus were both sorted in there, so I know they're not bad. I am not sure what house I want to get into." Lily said this in a very rushed manner, as of she ran out of air halfway through. Albus and I moved closer to them, and she knew she had to help them out.

"Lily, Hugo, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and I love it. The sorting hat they'll place on your head will end up knowing exactly where to put you. And it knows everything in your head. Any worries, doubts, everything."

Albus spoke next. "You know you can always ask to be put into Slytherin, or any other house. But don't worry, because the hat will know where you belong."

I was proud of the third year, since he was maturing. And because he was good with his little sister so much that she would listen to what he said. Lily smiled at us, knowing she would be happy with any house the hat gave her.

Albus and I went back to chatting about Quidditch teams, since we were both on the Quidditch teams. In fact, we were all on a team, except Lily and Hugo. But they would get on in a matter of time, since it was in their blood.

I was chaser on the Ravenclaw team, with Rose as another chaser and Roxanne as a beater. Albus was the seeker on the Slytherin team, with Lucy as a chaser. Molly was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with James and Fred as Beaters. Lucy was the only person on the Hufflepuff team, but she was also the captain of the team. She was actually the person who helped Hufflepuff win the Quidditch cup every year for three years in a row.

The train pulled in to the station and all of us, except Lily and Hugo got into two carriages. It was tradition, to have us all ride together in the train and carriages, and we would hang out with each other, as well as our other friends, at the school. The carriages arrived to the castle and we all went to sit at our tables. Rose and Roxanne sat across from me at the table, so they could sit with their third year friends and I could sit with my seventh year friends.

The sorting began, and sadly, neither Lily or Hugo joined us, since Lily was now a Slytherin and Hugo was now a Hufflepuff. Oh well. The thing that made up for it was the food, since the Hogwarts House Elves made the best food, and it made coming to Hogwarts worth it.

After the feast, I had to make sure the fifth year prefects showed the first years yo their dorms, and afterwards, I went to my Head Girl dorm, before falling onto the bed and asleep.

Over the next few weeks, I felt so tired I could hardly stay awake, so when I woke up in November one morning, right before the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match, it felt like I had been as sleep for weeks. But I had to be awake and alert for the next few hours, so I could kick butt as a chaser. I also had to keep an eye out, because Zoe flint was the beater, and I knew how dirty she plays.

We walked down to the pitch, where the head boy, and Quidditch captain, Zach Wood, was the keeper. From what I had heard about Uncle George and Uncle Harry, he was nothing like his father. He loved Quidditch, and was a natural, but he didn't want to do it after school was over. He wanted to work in the Ministry of Magic, in the department of games of sports.

Over the last few years, I have had a thing for him, but he never reciprocated until over the summer when we had a training camp type thing. We had been flirting, but nothing more than that. I heard a whistle and the quaffle was released. I reached for it and grabbed it. I flew in zig zags to where Zoe's twin, Bekah was the keeper. I feinted and she fell for it, allowing me to score ten points for Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw scored seven more times before an hour was up. I was wondering where Mitch Finnegan was, because he was the seeker. I had hoped he would catch it by now. Before I could ponder further, I had the quaffle and I was rushing to either hand it to someone or throw it in the hoops, I couldn't see Rose or Rachel, so I flew for it. I was almost there, and about to throw it-

Wham! A bludger hit my head and I didn't get to see who it is before my body slumped and fell off the broom. Someone rushed to me, catching me before I could hit the ground. I hoped it was either Rose or Albus, but it was Zach. I could tell because it was his voice.

I woke up in a fright, and my head started spinning. I wasn't in my bed in the Head Girl tower. I was in the hospital wing. It was dark, I felt something on my hand. It was Zach, and he was asleep in a chair. I smiled, before laying my head back. My wand was on the bedside table, so I picked it up and whispered Muffliato in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office. Then I shook Zach'a hand to get him to wake up.

"You're up."

"Well spotted."

He smirked. "How do you feel?"

"My head is spinning."

"I can run and grab her."

"No, don't. How long have you been here?"

"Since after dinner."

"But why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I know that, but you've been here since dinner. I am just wondering why, on that part."

"Erm, because, well," he stopped, allowing himself to blush. I knew he liked me, but I didn't think it was enough to stay here after dinner until now.

"Well, I guess you should stay. I mean, it's not like there is anything exciting going on at the moment."

"I know it's horrible timing, like really horrible timing. But there is a Hogsmeade weekend next week, and I was wondering if you might want to go with me. As, well, more than friends."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

"Sure. Just…why me? Other than the fact that I am totally awesome."

"Well, you're different. Everyone here now cares about money or their weight. You just eat whatever you want, whenever you want, and you don't care. Plus, you're one of the few girls here, outside your family, who doesn't care about their looks enough to play Quidditch."

"That's true."

"Plus, everyone only wants to ask me out to meet my dad. And you haven't asked me out, making me think that you care about me…for me. Rather than for my dad."

"True. Also, I am the only girl you have spoken more than two sentences to. Not including professors."

He chuckled. "Is that a yes then?"

"I said it was."

"You did?"

"You're such a dork."

The date came, and he took me to the Three Broomsticks, where we had some food with my family. The fact that it was idea not only made me question his sanity, but like him even more, since a lot of other people would be scared to talk to them all at the same time. Next we went to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It used to be Zonko's, but Uncle George opened his new store in their place after they went out of business. We talked to George about pranks that would help us get back at all the times that James and Fred had gotten us.

"Dom, what did they do?" asked George.

"Other than the fact that they made me look like a boy for a week, as well as making me bald, and filling the Ravenclaw Quidditch players' lockers with Dungbombs and cockroaches."

"Is that all?" he asked, shaking with laughter.

"Please Uncle George. Help me?"

"Okay, here is an idea. Find Molly, and clue her in. She came in last week, and I told her I would think of an idea. One thing I know they take care of more than anything is their broomsticks. So you have to take them, and hang them from the ceiling of the Great Hall. When they find them there, and try to get them down, you have to use this," he held up his famous Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to hide everything from them. Then just use whatever harmless spell you want to mess with them."

Zach and I smirked at each other. Being Ravenclaws, we knew more harmless spells than any other house.

"Thanks Uncle George. How much is the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?"

"You can have five for free. Because it's for the good of pranksters everywhere."

"Thanks Uncle George. Tell Aunt Angelina hello." I gave him a hug and left the store.

The prank went off without a hitch, and James and Fred didn't prank anyone for about a month after that, in fear of what might happen to them if they did. We waited until the day before graduation, so that we could blow off some steam. It was worth it. What was worth it after that was the kiss that Zach gave me. Yes, we started dating shortly after that date. And he was perfect. He had actually decided that instead of going into the ministry, he would be joining me at Hogwarts. Professor Marshall, the flying instructor, was retiring after graduation, and as soon as September First came around, Zach would be the instructor.

"I love you, Dominique." It caught me off guard, but I smiled. I knew I felt the same.

"I love you too."


	4. Molly

"Molly! Lucy! Wake up! You're going to miss the train."

I woke up and looked at the calendar. It was only August 25th. I knew because I had charmed my calendar. I was going to kill Dad.

"MUM!" called out Lucy. "He's doing it again!"

Mum came into the room and glared at Dad. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do this? They leave next week. Not today."

"Just a drill honey."

"Go to work. Molly…Molly…"

"What?"

"Molly, wake up honey."

"But it's only the 25th."

"Honey, I know your father generally wakes you up a week early, but it is really the 1st. And the train leaves in an hour and a half. So get up Molly."

She went into the other room to wake Lucy up, who woke up immediately. Even though she was relaxed, she was more like Dad than I was, in the sense that she woke up right on time. She was the one with the longer ginger hair, and I was the one with the blonde pixie cut. I was the more daring one. I knew pranks, but I never used them unless I had to teach James or Fred, who were now fifth years, a lesson. They were like brothers from another mother. But their mothers could never really prove it was them, even though they always knew, so they could never punish them.

But that didn't matter right now, because at this moment, I had to get dressed, so we could get to the train without missing it. I knew Dad would hate it if I did, because that would make a lot more work for him. Which is why I kind of wanted to do it.

"Lucy, hurry up." I could hear Mum walking down the hall to my room. "Molly, come on. Hurry up."

"I know Mum. Wouldn't want to make Dad freak out if I miss the train."

"He loves you Molly, you know that."

"He doesn't even tell me. He is too busy talking to Lucy about how brilliant she is, and how brilliant she will be when she goes into the ministry after graduation. But he hasn't even asked what I want to do, because he simply doesn't care."

"You know that's not true."

"When he tells me he loves me just as much as he loves Molly, or actually has a heart to heart with me, or even asks me how my day goes, then I will believe it. Until then, I can't."

"Well, I know he loves you, but if that's how you feel…"

"If that's how who feels."

"Oh, hello Percy honey."

"Hey Dad."

"What's up kid?"

"Kid? KID? You can't even call me by my name? Oh wait, you're probably talking too much to Lucy to even remember my name."

"What's this all about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go talk to your other daughter. The one you care about."

I didn't give him time to respond before I walked out of the house with my bag and disapparated to King's Cross. He didn't really have the right to be confused about how I felt, since he never asked. But that didn't matter, as I saw Julian, my boyfriend. He was a Slytherin, and the nicest guy to me. He saw my face, and hugged me.

"What's wrong Molly, hon?"

"My dad is a jerk."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. That's the point. He always spends all his energy on Lucy, because she's just like him. He hasn't even asked me what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. He doesn't know that Puddlemere United asked me to sign with them. And I don't think he'll be happy with my decision."

"You never know unless you tell him."

"True. But I am not telling him until he asks."

He went to sit with his friends, since he knew the tradition of the Weasleys. He knew Lucy would yell at him before he even got in, or that Dom would smirk and threaten to punch him if he came near me on the train. But they all liked him. They just wanted time with me, without him there.

"Dad is worried Molly."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? He has only ever cared about you. Not once has he talked to me the way he talks to you."

She pulled me into another compartment, where we sealed the doors and silenced it. She and I rowed like never before. It lasted about three hours, and in the end, she and I walked out of the compartment and into the other, not speaking to each other. She thought I was wrong, and that he did care, but I knew I was right. Dom looked up at us, knowing that we had just gotten into a bad argument. After those, we tended to not speak for weeks, even months.

"Molly, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Dom and I walked over to the compartment Lucy and I had just been in. She knew me better than she knew Lucy, and she was always there for me. Especially now.

"So what was the fight about?"

I ended up spilling everything, and we ended up talking the rest of the way there, where we got into the same carriage. At the castle, Julian and I met and walked the rest of the way, hand in hand. I told him about the argument with Lucy, and how Dom and I talked the rest of the way. He kissed me again right before we walked to our separate tables. He sat with his best friend, Zane Zabini, and I sat between Melinda and Maggie, two of my other roommates who shared a room with me.

The fight between Lucy and me lasted until Valentine's Day, when I had my big date with Julian, and she had her date with Ryan, the Hufflepuff. He was a good guy for her, and he loved her. He was going into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so he would be in the same department as her.

But on Valentine's Day, Julian took me to the nicest restaurant in Hogsmeade, since it fell on a Hogsmeade day, and he got down on one knee and proposed to me, and promised a long engagement. He had been asked to sign on with the team as well, since he was a wicked good flier. So I knew we would be together for a long time, flying with the team. But what made the proposal even more romantic was right after, when he took me on a portkey ride all over Europe. He had gotten permission from McGonagall.

We went to Paris, where we went to the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower. He then took me to Italy, where we saw the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the Coliseum, before he bought me some of the best Gelato in the world. The last place we took was to America, where we saw New York. We saw the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and Central Park.

"How do you know about all these places?"

"During the summers, Zane's dad had to go on trips to discuss things with the other Ministries, and he always took Zane and one of his friends with. I was always that friend. We would end up walking around the cities and looking at the famous sites. And I thought you would like the places that I showed you. But we have to hurry, we can talk more about it when we arrive back at Hogwarts." We touched the Portkey, and a few moments we felt the rush before it took us back to Hogsmeade. It was late at night, and we walked back up to the school talking about everything we had just seen.

We checked in with McGonagall, and she asked to see the ring. She told us about her sad love story, and then sent us to bed, with the promise to tell our parents in the morning. We made that promise and left her office. Julian walked me back to the Gryffindor tower, where he kissed me.

"Are you going to say the password, or do I have to watch at you two make love on the hard floor?" asked the Fat Lady, interrupting our snog session. I wished Julian a good night, before giving her the password and walking into the Common Room. I saw Melinda sitting on the couch, and she stood, taking in my appearance, from my messed up pixie, to the ring on my finger.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled, running to me and knocking me over in her hug. I laughed at her overexcitement, and she joined in. It took a while to sober up, and she started asking me how he did it. I told her about all the places he took me to in Paris, Italy, and America. She got jealous of me, since she wanted to see all those places, and I got to see them all in one day. "We have to tell Maggie."

We ran up the stairs, where we found Maggie, sitting on her bed, reading a muggle book her mother had sent her. We rushed over to her bed, and she looked at us strangely.

"Yes?"

"Molly has something to show you."

I lifted up my left hand, with the engagement ring on it. "OH MY GOD! When?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. All I know is that you will both be bridesmaids. Lucy will be in the bridal party as well, assuming she and I actually talk tonight. I am going to find her tonight, and hopefully she will talk."

"You might want to talk to James. He seems to know everything about how to get around the castle, without getting caught."

"That's what I was thinking."

I left them, and went over to the fifth year boys' dorms, where James slept, to get him to let me borrow his invisibility cloak.

"Why do you need it?"

"I am getting married, to Julian, and I want her to know that."

"Alright. Here." He shoved it to me. "I better get that back. And congratulations."

I found Lucy in the kitchens. She looked kind of upset, and I sat down. "What's up Lucy?"

"I broke up with Ryan."

"Why? You guys looked so perfect together."

"He was cheating on me, with Allen Carter."

"He's gay?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just his beard."

"I'm sorry honey."

"And on top of that, you were right. Dad does care for you, but I noticed that he never asks you how you are. He always asks me to ask you."

"I'm sorry."

"So why do you look so happy? Did you and Julian…you know…do it?"

"Saying do it isn't something to be scared of. But no, we didn't. Are you sure you want to know…?" 

"I'm not fragile. I can deal with it."

"Julian proposed. And I said yes."

"You did? That's great."

"I know that tone. You don't agree. Tell me what's up."

"It's just, right out of school?"

"I've known him since first year. And we have dated since fifth year. We knew a lot about each other. And I know that we will get to know each other after we get married."

"You really want to do this?"

"I do."

"Then I support it."

"It will be a long engagement. So we can play for a year before the wedding. And you're Maid of Honor."

"Really? Not Dom?"

"She's my back up. But she will be a bridesmaid."

"I'm happy for you."

"I know."

"Now presenting…Billie Krum, Addison Mathers, Jason Cinders, Robin Masters, Neil Daniels, Julian Davis, and Molly Weasley, the seven Puddlemere United players." Molly and Julian both played at Hogwarts, and were both captains of their teams."

The referee let the balls out, and the game began. I grabbed the Quaffle, tossing it off to Julian, who then passed it to Billie. The three of us passed it faster than the Tornadoes could imagine. It wasn't too hard, because they were older than we were, and just a bit slower. Billie graduated from Durmstrang that year, and she had her father's speed, so with the three of them, we scored left and right.

Jason caught sight of the snitch, making sure that we had time to score some more points. Which we did. Shortly after, Jason caught the snitch, and we heard the whistle. We had won, meaning that everything was right in the world at the very moment. I flew towards Julian, and we kissed. Everything was perfect.


	5. Lucy

"Lucy, hurry up." I could hear Mum walking down the hall to Molly's room. "Molly, come on. Hurry up."

"I know Mum. Wouldn't want to make Dad freak out if I miss the train."

"He loves you Molly, you know that."

"He doesn't even tell me. He is too busy talking to Lucy about how brilliant she is, and how brilliant she will be when she goes into the ministry after graduation. But he hasn't even asked what I want to do, because he simply doesn't care."

"You know that's not true."

"When he tells me he loves me just as much as he loves Molly, or actually has a heart to heart with me, or even asks me how my day goes, then I will believe it. Until then, I can't."

"Well, I know he loves you, but if that's how you feel…"

"If that's how who feels."

"Oh, hello Percy honey."

"Hey Dad."

"What's up kid?"

"Kid? KID? You can't even call me by my name? Oh wait, you're probably talking too much to Lucy to even remember my name."

"What's this all about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go talk to your other daughter. The one you care about."

Hearing that stunned me. That couldn't be right. Dad couldn't love me more than Molly. It was impossible. I was more like him, that was true, but that didn't mean he loved me more, did it?

"Lucy, come on, we're going to be late."

I followed my mother and father outside, and we all apparated to the station, where we saw Molly with her boyfriend. Dad's face went pale. He was okay with her dating Julian, but just the thought of her dating at all sent him into a panic mode. I followed the two of them onto the train with my bag, which I got into the compartment, but I was having trouble lifting, because it was so heavy. I tried twice, but it kept falling, until someone in my house from my year came in and helped.

"Woah. Careful. It could hurt you." He helped me push the trunk up. "Thanks. I'm Lucy."

"I know who you are. You're one of the only Weasleys in Hufflepuff, making you one of the most popular girls in the school just because you are a Weasley. But all the same, I'm Ryan."

"Sorry. I thought I knew the names of all the Hufflepuffs in my year."

"It would appear you don't."

"I guess so."

"Anyways, I should go, unless I can join you."

"I wish you could, but my family has very strict rules. No one outside our family is allowed in the compartment or in the carriages we use. It's been a tradition for a little over the amount of time I have been in school."

"But what about Lupin? He's not family."

"He's as good as. My uncle, Harry Potter, is his godfather."

"But they won't make an exception for me?"

"Afraid not. One of them is right outside. You might want to leave before they threaten you."

"Alright, well, we should talk more when we see each other at the castle."

"Alright, well, you know where to find me."

He left, and the others came in. Molly was the last one in, and I went over to her.

"Dad is worried Molly."

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? He has only ever cared about you. Not once has he talked to me the way he talks to you."

I pulled her into another compartment, where we sealed the doors and silenced it. She and I rowed like never before. It lasted about three hours, and in the end, she and I walked out of the compartment and into the other, not speaking to each other. I thought she was wrong, and that he did care, but I knew I was right. "When you got on the train with Julian, he had a worried look."

"If he should worry about anyone, it's you. I mean, talking to Ryan Jackson? He's the biggest creeper there is."

"Like you have ever talk to him."

"I have. He knows all about us. Everything. Did he try to sit with us in the compartment?"

"Yes."

"He did that to me too. And Dom."

We rowed for a few more hours, or that's what it felt like, until we were completely red in the face.

"Why don't you talk to Dad. He really does love you as much as me."

"No. He doesn't."

She walked out before I could stop her. She could be so infuriating. But if that was what she wanted to believe, then fine. She could go ahead and believe that. Once we got to the castle, I went to the Hufflepuff table and sat between Emma, my best friend, and Ryan, and my next best friend, Lesty, sat next to Emma. I talked to Ryan a lot of the time we were at dinner, and I found him hilarious.

Ryan and I talked until November, when he decided to ask me out to Hogsmeade. We ended up going out, and it was a whirlwind of happiness. However, as Christmas got closer, the happiness turned to boredom. When I went home, Molly refused to come, because she didn't want to skirt around me. It made sense, but it hurt a little bit.

"Lucy, welcome home."

"Thanks, Mum. Where's Dad?"

"He's still at work. He'll be home soon. I assume Molly won't be joining."

"No, she and I got into a huge fight at the beginning of the year and we haven't spoken since."

"What happened?"

"You know how you were discussing how Dad loved her? Well, we argued about that, and this guy I met, who I am actually now dating."

"What's his name?"

"Ryan Jackson."

"Sounds like a good kid."

"He is. He is going into the same department as me. But the thing is, I thought he would be more…fun to talk to. But it's getting boring being with him. Is it bad for me to say that?"

"Not at all. If it's boring, maybe you should break up with him?"

"That is what I need to know. But I just feel bad about doing it."

"Well, I would be worried about you if you didn't."

"Thanks Mum."

"I think your father's home. Go give him a hug."

"Dad?"

"Oh, hey Lucy."

"How's school going?"

"It's the same as usual. I don't envy Dom this year."

"Why?"

"She's Head Girl, on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and she is assisting Slughorn this semester."

"Sounds like a load. How is your sister?"

"As much as I would love to tell you, I think you should ask her. You just asking me about her is sure to drive an even bigger wedge between you too."

Dad nodded, but did nothing about it over the next few weeks. I told him again, and again, he said he would. I said nothing, but there was still a lingering doubt as I hopped on the train to go back to school. It felt like Molly had been right, and I had put up a wall between us for no reason. While I was pondering, Ryan came up to me and snaked his hands around me.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

"You should come sit with me and some other people."

"You know I can't. It's—"

"Tradition, yes, I know."

"Then why ask?"

"I just thought it would be nice to break tradition."

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

He left, feeling kind of angry, finding his best friend and roommate, Allen Carter. I noticed something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. So I walked to the Weasley compartment, finding James there. "James, I need to borrow your cloak."

"Why?"

"It's something about Ryan. Please?"

"Oh alright."

He handed it to me, and I promised to be careful. I put it on, walking over to Ryan and Allen's compartment. The moment I saw it, I wished I hadn't. My stomach dropped. I was going to dump him, but I was shocked that he would cheat on me like this. But my anger towards him made me take off the cloak and storm into the compartment, banging the door.

"You dirty rotten CHEATER."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were just making out, with tongue and everything, with Allen Carter."

"So, what, you have a problem with gay people?"

"Oh, not at all, Allen. No, what I have a problem with is my new ex-boyfriend using me as a beard, while he cheats on me. That's my problem. I already knew you were gay Allen. But Ryan…now everyone will know you're gay." 

"And how will they know."

"Because I am going to tell my family. And well, you know how gossip flies."

"Please, no. Don't."

"Hey, you shouldn't have used me. Or cheated. You said you love me. But you only love how oblivious I was."

I stormed back to my compartment in a rage. James was there, and he was looking shocked. I never looked this angry.

"Lucy, can I ask what's wrong?"

"Ryan was cheating on me. With another man." I gave him his invisibility cloak back and sat down, looking out the window. I wished I could just stare out the window forever. Or at least until Valentine's Day was over.

I was in the kitchens on Valentine's Day, when Molly found me. I guess I still looked kind of upset, so she sat down. "What's up Lucy?"

"I broke up with Ryan."

"Why? You guys looked so perfect together."

"He was cheating on me, with Allen Carter."

"He's gay?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just his beard."

"I'm sorry honey."

"And on top of that, you were right. Dad does care for you, but I noticed that he never asks you how you are. He always asks me to ask you."

"I'm sorry."

"So why do you look so happy? Did you and Julian…you know…do it?"

"Saying do it isn't something to be scared of. But no, we didn't. Are you sure you want to know…?" 

"I'm not fragile. I can deal with it."

"Julian proposed. And I said yes."

"You did? That's great."

"I know that tone. You don't agree. Tell me what's up."

"It's just, right out of school?"

"I've known him since first year. And we have dated since fifth year. We knew a lot about each other. And I know that we will get to know each other after we get married."

"You really want to do this?"

"I do."

"Then I support it."

"It will be a long engagement. So we can play for a year before the wedding. And you're Maid of Honor."

"Really? Not Dom?"

"She's my back up. But she will be a bridesmaid."

"I'm happy for you."

"I know."

After that, I became immersed in my studies. NEWTs were almost upon us, and I needed a perfect score. I didn't need romance in my life at the moment. I needed to figure out who I was, and I would be able to do that after I finished with school.


	6. Louis

"Louis, come and hang out with us."

"I walked over to my best friend, Clarisse. She was my best friend because she had been here for me when I was lonely and missing my family, who were all at Hogwarts, or on with their lives. For instance, Vic had been married for three years and was pregnant with her first child. Dom was teaching at Hogwarts, and Molly was playing for Puddlemere United with her soon-to-be husband, Julian Davis.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just admiring how the girls are trying to fit in and lose weight."

"We fit in just great."

"Because we're not trying."

"That is true."

"So apparently there is a ball this year."

"Ditching?"

"If no one asks. Mum wants me to socialize a little bit."

"You socialize just fine, Louis."

"Yeah, with you."

"Like I said, just fine."

"You know, maybe we should go together. It would be more fun than with any of the others."

"Tell you what. I will go. Only if you don't make me slow dance."

"Deal."

I didn't say what I wanted to. A slow dance would not be that bad with her. She was a great person, and a lot of fun. It was safe to say that I had a little crush on her. I doubted she felt the same, because she was always going on about how love sucked, and she would never get involved after her parents split. But I wanted her to see that she was not like her parents.

We went to our rooms. Unlike Hogwarts, there wasn't really a house system. We just roomed with whoever we wanted. So I roomed with Clarisse's brother, Remy and his friends Leon, Laurent, and Olivier. Remy was talking with them when Clarisse walked in.

"Oi. We were just talking about how cute you two looked together. We think you need to shag and get together finally."

"Oh my god Remy. Why would you say that?"

"Someone had to Clarisse."

She walked out and Remy followed her, My face was still a little red, so I kneeled down and started unpacking my stuff. I always thought that he would be against us getting together, but apparently I was wrong. He was all for it. All I had to do was talk to her and let her know that I wanted to be with her. The two of them came back in and Clarisse pulled me out of the room.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. But he was right about one thing. I know you hate love and relationships, but I like you. A lot. And I have since third year."

"No, that's not possible. I am the most bitter person ever."

"Not true. Please, listen to me."

"No. I don't like you like that. And if you keep trying to talk to me like that, then I can't be friends with you."

"Fine. Then go find someone else to be friends with."

I walked back in, slumping down on my bed. That slumping gave me bad posture until the middle of April.

"Louis. Exams are almost here, and then we'll be out. For good. We can do whatever we want in life."

"Yes, I know Remy. We had this discussion last week."

"I know. But it's so…exciting."

"Alright, enough firewhiskey."

We went to class, where the Monsieur Pomme made us take notes for an hour. I sat on one side of the room, where I saw Clarisse sit far from. I was still pissed at her, because she had made me choose between her friendship and romance. But I now realized something. I was no longer in love with her. I don't know if I ever was, so I hung back to wait for her. I saw her walking out of the room with her boyfriend, Rupert Renaldi.

"Clarisse."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Rupert, I will catch up with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. You're not going to still like me are you? Because I really like Rupert. And I am kind of…betrothed to him."

"What?"

"Yeah, something I didn't tell anyone." She sat me down on the closest bench in the hall. "Louis, I am not just Clarisse Montague. I know you don't know this, but I kind of the princess of France."

"Oh…"

"I couldn't tell anyone, because they wouldn't treat me the same ever again."

"I understand."

"So you don't hat me?"

"Nah, I just wanted to patch things up. I am going to be playing Quidditch when I leave Beauxbatons."

"Oh, for who?"

"Puddlemere. With Molly and Julian."

"Right, Molly and her husband."

"Fiancé. They're getting married in July."

"Right."

We walked to the dining hall, where Rupert was waiting for Clarisse. He took her hand, and guided her to a table. I went to find Remy.

"So Clarisse told me."

"About?"

"Who you guys are. I won't tell anyone."

And I never did. Until she got married. Before she got married, however, I got to play with my cousin. She and I were always on the same team at Gran's, and we always managed to win, no matter who was playing. I would be taking place of the seeker, since he had hurt himself badly recently and couldn't play anymore.

Everything would be perfect. I could feel it.


End file.
